Confessions of a Teenage Mutant Ninja Rogue
by velvet-sometimes
Summary: Marie is your average, pop-culture obsessed teenage girl who's only desire is to be left alone with her favorite book. But when a little white lie gets blown out of proportion...
1. Walking On Air

**Disclaimer: I Don't own X-men, Nor am I making a profit off of it. And for this chapter: I don't own Howls Moving Castle either. **

**Walking On Air**

"_See, not so hard is it?" Howl laughed as he glided over a rooftop, walking on air as he held the hands of a speechless young woman who could only gasp her delight. "You are a natural."_

_And as he touched down on the railing of the bakery's balcony, swinging her around gracefully as he did to land gently under the safety of the awning, he spoke again to the dazed woman, "I'll make sure to-"_

"Rouge?" A voice startled her out of her movie, making her jump and rip her headphones from her ears, looking up from the tiny screen of her iPod to the shadow of the figure standing beside her, apparently leaning against the same tree she was to look at the movie over her shoulder as their shadows had melded together.

"Yeah Bobby?" she asked as she leaned forward, moving so she could turn to look at him. She was met with a view of his knees and had to crane her neck to see his face.

He offered her a hand to help her onto her feet. "Can we talk?"

She accepted the gloved hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet, clicking off the movie as she did, wrapping the headphones to fit in her sweater pocket before looking back to him. "Sure. What's up?"

He leaned down and swept up her textbooks into his arms. "Walk with me."

Puzzled, she walked beside him, passing the odd group of people lounging on the mansions lawn as they did. She merely looked around her in silence, waiting for him to say what he wanted too.

"We work well together, Rogue," He said suddenly, turning to face her, a pleased smile on his face. "And I think you won't find another guy quite like me."

Crap. _Crap_. She didn't have time for a boyfriend. That would severely cut into her reading time. And all the shows she had waiting on Tivo. And that stack of books beside her bed she'd yet to read. He was even carrying two of the ones she was planning on flipping though today.

"Oh Bobby. I'm sorry but... I'm kind of seeing someone right now." _Mr. Book. _She thought to herself. _He's 6 foot 3, ruggedly handsome, and I'm late for a date with him, where he's going to speak to me in Old English while I lick delightful prose off of his rippling abs. _

His smile dropped slowly, turning into a full blown frown when she moved to take her books from him. "I never heard anything about you dating anyone. When did you get together?"

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Eh, not too long ago. You know I'm not one to keep up with stuff like that."

His eyebrows shot up at that. "Really? Who is it?"

_Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP. _Should have known he was going to ask that_. _"He's um..." Oh, _why_ had she said that? Why couldn't she just _tell_ him she didn't want to go out with him? Panicking, her hand tightened around the iPod in her pocket, the cold steel distracted her momentarily, reminding her of... oh... maybe _that_ might work. "He calls himself Howl."

"Howl?" he repeated slowly. "He's like you or something? No one knows his real name?"

Latching onto that, she nodded enthusiastically. "So, I'm sorry Bobby. Maybe if things where different..." She trailed off, just now realizing they where pretty much in the middle of the lawn and everyone in the surrounding area probably heard the entire exchange.

Crap. Bobby probably planned this. He _does_ like the dramatic. And she just shot him down in front of pretty much the entire student body as they sat out here for lunch. Now the whole school thinks she has a boyfriend. CRAP.

"I um... I have to go. Again, I'm really sorry Bobby. Maybe next time." And on that note she fled from the crowd of onlookers.

Continuing her 'Crap' mantra as she rushed around the far corner of the mansion, she nearly ran smack into Logan, who was leaning against the wall smoking a cigar. As per usual. And, like usual, the general area surrounding him was vacant. Which as perfect, as she wanted to be left alone. "This spot taken?" she asked as she leaned back onto the wall beside him.

"Nope."

She sagged in relief. That is, until he spoke again.

"What's this about a boyfriend, kid? You never told me anything about it," he asked as he took another drag of his cigar, apparently not bothering with the small talk.

She stiffened, looking up at him. He didn't look to happy, which was really strange because Logan normally didn't _care_. Sure, when they sat around on the couch watching TV she normally filled him in on what had been going on, but it's not like they'd had one of those moments any time in the past few weeks. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged. "Thought I would have heard about it. What is he anyway, with a name like 'Howl'? Another feral?"

Crap crap crap crap. "What do you think?" she answered evasively.

He looked like he was about to growl at her. "You know men like that are bad news kid. You should be going out with little dicks like the ice-prick over there."

Snorting, she turned to look out over the trees. "Since when have you been the type to give me dating advice?"

"He live near the mansion?" he asked suddenly. "I wanna go have a talk with him."

_CRAP_. Logan wants to have a talk with him? Shit _why_ did she have to go and say that? She couldn't have just turned Bobby down like a normal person? Well, maybe if she stuck to Howls character as closely as possible, it would keep her out of too much hot water. She wracked her brain for a moment before answering.

"He's a lot like you. Doesn't stay anywhere too long. I uh.. see him when he runs though town."

"What? You just a convenient lay for some punk now, kid?"

Rogue tried to bite down the anger that surfaced at his words. Tried, and failed. "You're one to talk. What, you wanna go congratulate him or something?"

He put out his cigar out on the wall behind him, pocketing the rest of it, before speaking quietly to her. "I'm going to go straighten the asshole out. You're more than a piece of ass, Marie."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Logan." she sing-songed at him, an edge of bitterness in her voice. "Do you know of anyone not afraid of my skin? Besides, he's really more like you than you think; he finds you, not the other way around."

It was his turn to get still, and he looked pretty uncomfortable all of a sudden, looking down at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'll find him."

_Crap_.

**Note: I mention a LOT of pop culture and make references to various TV shows, Books, Video Games, Movies, Etc, etc. But I'll always make note of which I'm using. Also; Don't expect usual Updates for this one either.**


	2. Woad is for Warriors

**Woad is for Warriors **

"What are you studying, kid? Better yet, why are you studying it in _here_?" Logan asked as he threw another pair of socks into his duffel bag with a little more force than required.

She glanced up from the textbooks sprawled out in front of her on the bed to him, taking note of his agitation. "Mm, Iron Age Britain. At the moment, the Picts. And as to why? Because I room with two other teenage girls. I'd never get anything done if I stayed in there and Finals are coming up."

He sighed and shook his head, not bothering to mention to her that she had never come here before to study, since it was pretty obvious she was trying to distract him from leaving. "The who?"

She glanced back down to the page. "Um, Celtic warriors who painted themselves with woad paint before going into battle, they where an iron age Britannic tribe. It was supposed to frighten people I guess. Just makes me think of football fans though."

He shot her a funny look out of the corner of his eye. "What are you ever going to use that crap for anyway?"

She glanced at him covertly over the page of her book, watching him as he paced back and forth though the room, collecting whatever items he decided he needed for the road. Instead of answering she shrugged. "How long are you going to be gone for?"

He glared at her in response. "However long it takes to find 'em."

She sighed, flipping the page of her textbook idly. "You're blowing this way out of proportion, Logan. Really. Leave it alone."

"I'm going." He said with finality, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "If your going to study in here, at least make sure no one else does, and don't leave any food when you do."

"Are you going to leave me your dog tags this time so I know your coming back again?" She asked idly, feigning nonchalance.

He turned fully to look at her; she was staring hard that the page of her textbook instead of meeting his eye.

He sighed heavily before ripping them from his neck and stalking over to her, dropping them casually onto of the text he knew she wasn't actually reading. "Don't know when I'll be back, but if it takes too long I'll stop in and check up on you. So stop your worrying."

Marie looked up at him, shocked, before snatching them up and putting them around her own neck. Tucking them protectively into her shirt.

He said nothing about it, rather turning and walking to the door, yanking it open before stopping suddenly. "Hey kid, about what the ice-prick said about your name. Am I still the only one who knows it?"

"Yeah," She said softly. "You're still the only one."

And with that, he left, closing the door behind him, Marie still sprawled across his bed as if she owned the space, sighing to herself.

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to go after this guy, but something about Marie's comparing him to the asshole made him damn uncomfortable.

He didn't like the idea of her going after men like him, he decided as he stomped down the stairs. Too close for comfort. Made him think shit he shouldn't be. Like if she was attracted to men that resembled him that much, if he was her basis for comparison. And what her lying in _his_ bed right now meant, instead of that punk's. He was still the only one who knew she was Marie, and not just Rogue, after all, and that held all sorts of implications.

He forced the thought from his head as he jerked open the door for the garage.

Logan as suddenly really pissed with no idea why, which just served to make him angrier, so he jacked One-Eye's bike again. No reason he should be the only one in a shitty mood today.

Really, he was just the bringer of bad moods, as he seriously doubted the person he was going to see would be any happier about having to see him than he was about having to go fuck with 'em in the first place.

But then, Sabretooth was as good a contact to start with as any when it came to feral mutants in this part of the continent. Plus, he always provided a good fight to pass the time, and it'd been too far long since he'd fought someone who actually make him work for it.

Danger room sessions were all well and good but they could only recreate so much. A real battle, with a living, breathing, _thinking_ person throwing the punches wasn't one of them.

o0o

He'd been on the road for a few days when he finally realized _what_ it was about the whole situation that got to him. It was what Marie thought about him. It actually mattered. And he'd never wanted her to think of him like the 'use her and run' type.

Sure he'd been that way for a long time, and it was doubtful he was going to change, but not with her. He was consistent with her. He was around for her. She was his proof that he could do right by someone else.

And be damned if he was going to allow that to get shot to hell. Not because some asshole couldn't keep it in his pants and took advantage of her insecurities.

He was pretty final about this decision as he turned off the highway onto a small hiking trail. It was harder to get down than he thought it'd be, but he could manage the bike on it.

He drove for a time, putting some distance between him and the road, and traveling further into Victor's property. It didn't take him too much longer to find a good spot, and after quieting the rumble or the engine, he pulled out a cigar for the wait. Victor probably already knew he was there so he wasn't going to be waiting long. All feral mutants where territorial; came with the mutation.

He refused to even entertain the thought that _that_ was part of the reason why he was so angry about all of this. Even if it had a thread of truth in it. She was his. His to take care of. His to protect. Even if she wasn't _his_; someone had too.

Maybe he was just getting too set in his ways. She wasn't going to be little Marie forever. He knew he'd have to deal with this bullshit sometime, he just wasn't expecting it so soon. Sure she was eighteen now, but that didn't mean he considered her old enough to be dating men like him. If she wasn't old enough to drink, she had no business screw'n around with men she could only find in seedy bars.

Of course, some of that _was_ his fault, given she'd met him in one of those before mentioned bars, but he should have been the exception, not the rule.

"Logan." Victors voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He was walking out of the trees to his left, looking not at all pleased to see him. It wasn't all that much of a shock; Logan had smelled him coming a mile off. "And to what do I owe this little visit?"

He didn't even bother to get the pleasantries out of the way before getting straight to his point. "I'm look'n for a Feral named Howl. Passed though this area not too long ago. Loner."

He saw that he'd perked the other mutants interest, as the violent look left Victors eyes to be replaced with curiosity. "I've never heard of him. Though I'm interested in how he made it through here without attracting attention."

"The kid said he was the kind of fucker that had to find you, not the other way 'round." Logan shrugged, biting the cigar between his teeth.

Sabretooth leaned against a nearby tree, eying him curiously. "So let him find you, impatient whelp. I don't see why you needed to bother me for this."

He glared at the other man, leaning back against his bike in mock relaxation; really he felt as if he where as taut as a bowstring, stretched to snap. It wasn't often that he and Victor carried any sort of conversation for long. It usually digressed to fighting rather quickly, and his not attacking put Logan on edge. He was the picture of relaxation; as if fighting was the last thing on his mind. "He don't want me to find him, asshole. Knows i'mma kick his teeth in when I do."

That admission made the other man blink languidly, looking back at him as if he where a really interesting bug that had caught his eye. "And what is it about this mystery mutant of ours that has you so hot and bothered?"

Logan was silent for a moment, scowling. "Hes trying to invade my territory. Trying to claim what's mine."

Victor laughed loudly at that, letting out an amused chuckle that made his chest rumble. "You mean that little frail that followed you home and you decided to keep."

Logan growled. "Watch it Vic."

"So you _are_ this worked up over your little pet." Sabretooth seemed genuinely amused. "Is it that she's allowing the chase, or are you so hot and bothered because no one asked your consent?"

He took a long drag of his cigar, adverting his gaze. "Not the point."

"Oh I think it is the point," he leaned forward, waving on clawed hand slightly in a thoughtful gesture. "You wouldn't be going though all this effort if she didn't matter on some level. So which is it? Your pup not ask your permission to get some tail or did your potential mate allow another male to sniff around her?"

"Vic." The warning was apparent in his voice. "You know anything or not? I don't have time for this."

Apparently his sidestepping the question was all the answer Sabretooth needed, and it made Logan want to grit his teeth at the knowing tone he took up when replying. "No, I don't have any information on this little whelp who knows nothing of the rules of prior claim. But I do know where you might look next. Try Maine's northern forest, on the Canadian border; there are a few mutants up that way who decided sharing a larger territory was better than defending something smaller. I'll have Burns see what he can dig up while you're off chasing them down."

Logan gave a noncommittal grunt and swung a leg back over his bike, moving to kick the engine on.

"Let me know if you find him; I'm interested in meeting the boy."

The comment made Logan raise his head to look at him in question.

"There's only a slim chance he's full grown, Logan, or one of us would have inevitably run into him before. All feral mutants are violent and territorial; there isn't any way he's held territory for long if no one knows of him yet. He's more than likely some half grown whelp just growing out of his milk teeth and trying to prove his dicks bigger than yours."

Logan snorted, eyeing the other mutant slightly before giving him a curt nod and pulling the bike around to drive off. He didn't know why Victor had acted almost...brotherly, but he wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out; all his desire for a good brawl with the man snuffed out by his feeling of unease toward how smoothly the meeting had gone.

**Note: Hey look! A chapter! After for-frigg'n-ever! I REALLY need to stop starting new stories before I finish others; this one got (unfortunately) put on the back burner when I started a handful of others for _Harry Potter_ and _Labyrinth_. Sorry guys! I know what Im doing with the next chapter so it shouldn't bee too long before you get it, I promise.**


	3. Out the Door, Through the Window

**Out the Door, Through the Window**

There where few things in Rogue's life that she could say for certain made her heart race. The thrill of a midnight game of hide and seek. The look a boy gives you right before he's about to lean in for the kiss. When you get so into a book it's almost real. And the sound of Logan's bike pulling up the drive after he's been gone for weeks.

She was flying down the stairs, feet barely touching the steps in her haste before her mind ever registered the noise as really being there. She thought it was all a dream until she burst from the front door and there he was, parked on the front lawn as if he'd never left, tight blue jeans straddling the bike he always commandeered from Mr. Summers, scowling for all he was worth.

That is, until he saw her. His scowl melted into an indulgent smile when she came running toward him, her momentum almost knocking him from the bike with the force of her hug.

He laughed, pulling her back so he could swing his leg off the motorcycle, leaning back against it to look her over. "I haven't been gone that long, Kid."

"Three weeks is a long time, Logan." She retorted petulantly, crossing her arms over her chest. The action pressed his dog-tags uncomfortably into her breast bone but she ignored it in favor of mock glaring at him.

He shrugged, slinging an arm over her shoulders good naturally and she relished the contact, bringing up one gloved hand to weave fingers with his own as he walked them toward the house. "Well, I had a lead up in Maine I had to check out; trying to track down mutants that don't wanna be found takes time."

She was silent for a moment, chewing her lip. "How long are you going to be back for?" Million dollar question. And the only one she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to; he was inevitably leaving again, but she wished he wouldn't.

Logan hummed thoughtfully for a moment, looking down at her slightly as he pulled the door open for them to walk in. "Not long. Got told about another group down in North Dakota, I just wanted to stop in and check on you; see what else you'll tell me about 'em." He lead her to the back of the mansion into the kitchen, and she followed him without question, seating herself on a bar stool while he rummaged in the fridge.

_Crap_. Now she was going to have to _really_ lie to him. She hated lying to Logan; he knew her better than anyone else in the world since she manifested, and it felt... wrong somehow, to lie to him. But she couldn't just out and tell him what was up, he'd never forgive her for sending him on some wild goose chase just so she could avoid life for a little while longer. "So you're going to be gone soon again, huh? _Out the door, through the window glass, and still no rabbit hole_..." she mumbled, watching him as he grabbed a coke and seated himself across from her at the small kitchen bar.

He looked up at her, making her distinctly aware of the fact she was playing with his tags absently and that he was very much aware of the action too, eyes focusing on her fingers as they rolled over the metal."What was that?"

"Um, it's a an _Alice in Wonderland _reference. Just something you made me think of is all. You think the Interrogation can maybe wait a bit? You just got back, and I missed you. We could go and grab a bit to eat, maybe watch a hockey game, hang out for a bit." She bit her lip again, looking at him hopefully.

When she manifested on that horrible afternoon, her mutation effectively destroyed any chance she ever had of remaining _Marie;_ sending her on the run across the country with a new name, _Rogue_, trying to get somewhere, anywhere she could start over. And that's when she ran into him. In some seedy bar in The Middle of Nowhere, Alaska. He was gruff and standoffish and the first person in her new life that cared about her at all. He picked her up on the side of the road and let her into his life. When she'd tried to run again he'd come after her, saved her from the madman who wanted to use her powers for his own gain and almost got himself killed in the process. He didn't have to, she was nothing more to him than just another runaway, but he did anyway and she loved him for it.

He looked at her for a moment, expression softening at whatever he saw in her face. "Sure kid. Come on, let's make some sandwiches; it'll be good to relax for a bit," He got to his feet moved to the stairs. "Let me throw my shit in my room while you're getting the food ready."

She nodded enthusiastically, scampering to the fridge to grab everything she needed while he disappeared up the stairs. Rogue was thrilled with any sort of time they got to spend together, just the two of them; it rarely happened with her being in classes and him being an adult male with other things on his mind than bonding with a teenage girl; figuring out his past, or example.

It didn't take long for him to reemerge from his room and gather everything she'd prepared into a bag. "Come on, let's go find someplace quiet to eat this."

And with that they where on there way outside, darting off around the back of the mansion to go and sit by the pool; effectively avoiding meeting up with anyone who would demand his attention more than her. It was late, she had classes in the morning, and she was in her blue rabbit pajamas; but it hardly mattered to her.

Setting their food bag down on the ground, Logan moved to grab one of the reclining chairs, bringing it closer to the lip of the pool where she was seated and rolling up her pants legs to dip her feet in the cool water. She leaned back once he'd settled himself in his seat, letting her head rest against his hip as she waved her feet back and forth in the water, enjoying the fact that besides the trivial noise, the grounds where silent.

Soon they where eating, enjoying the peaceful night and the opportunity to just relax and catch up with each other for once. "So how'd those Finals of yours go?"

She was quiet for a moment, trying to swallow enough of her turkey and ranch to be intelligible. "Pretty good actually. I aced Professor Xavier's politic science test, surprisingly enough, and History was a snap, boring as hell, but easy. I did have a bit of trouble with Math Though, I made a fairly decent grade anyway I think. How about you? What'd you do while you were gone?"

Logan shrugged slightly, polishing off the first of his sandwiches before answering. "Drive mostly. Spent some time up in Maine trying to flush out a group of mutants that took up territory up by the Canada border. A lot more of it was spent sleep'n in shitty motels on the side of the road and dri..."He trailed off, and she could feel the muscles in his legs stiffen under her head. "Never you mind that; I haven't found him yet, but I'm going to."

She nodded softly, glancing back at him out of the corner of her eye and inwardly cringing over how serious he was taking all of this. She was _so_ screwed. What was he going to do when he realized it was all just a big misunderstanding and all this running around to try and defend her honor was unwarranted? "So I guess this is the part where you interrogate me on everything I know?"

"That's right, kid."

Rogue sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to figure out just _what_ the hell she was going to tell him. "Howl is... Blonde. Tall and thin, I guess. I mean, he doesn't have anywhere near the muscles you do."

She felt his growl more than she heard it. "Fucking hell, Vic was right, he _is_ just a puppy."

She blinked up at him in confusion but he just shook his head. "What else?"

"He's got um... blue eyes? And a really sweet, expressive face."

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline at that and an angry scowl took up residence on his face. "_Expressive_? Just why kind of expressive are we talking here? If we're talk'n what I _think_ we are I'm going to kill the little fuck." She could hear the outrage in his voice and quickly moved to calm him. Crap. Crap, crap, crappity crap. With a side of _crap_.

"No, no, nothing like that! I mean, when he talks and stuff I guess."

She watched as he closed his eyes, visibly trying to calm himself. "Good save, Marie, good save."

"Sheesh. I didn't think you where going to freak out, Logan. I _am_ 18 you know; perfectly old enough to do... _that_ if I wanted too."

"Kid, if you're still so skittish about the subject you're calling it 'that' instead of sex, your not old enough to be having it."

She blushed and sputtered at his playful tone and the way his hand came to relax against her hair.

"Jerk!" she wacked him lightly in the chest, knowing she couldn't hurt him and he chuckled in return, tugging on a lock of her hair before sitting up.

"Come on, lets go watch that Hockey game you where talking about; I'm sure Wheels has something recorded."

Rogue smiled up at him and levered herself to her feet, following him up and into the house. It was fun really, sneaking around the mansion like a couple of delinquents as they made their way to the living room with the big screen.

She forgot sometimes that Logan wasn't just an adult; he was a contradiction of an adult who liked to break the rules just because no one could ever make him follow them, while still making sure _she_ followed them. So she shouldn't have been surprised when they made a pit stop in the kitchen where he miraculously unveiled a six pack of beer her midnight scrounging's of the fridge had never uncovered. Nor when he turned to her and whispered rather fiercely that they were _his_ and she could have a few sips but until she was 21, or they were somewhere away from self-righteous telepaths with no sense of humor, she wasn't getting any because he was _not_ getting bitched at for getting her drunk his first night back.

She didn't understand how he could not be afraid of her either. Most people, while not meaning to, cringed away whenever she got close, gloves or not. But not Logan; he stretched out on the plush couch and dragged her into his lap while flicking though the sports channels as if it where the most natural thing in the world and not something completely hazardous to his health. She'd almost killed him with her mutation, _twice_, and yet he was more comfortable with her than even people immune to her touch.

That alone allowed her to relax into his chest, not even questioning the warm hand that took up residence on her back while they watched the Blackhawks beat some team she didn't know the name of, the soothing rumble of his voice when he made the occasional commentary on a play lulling her to sleep.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep with her head on his shoulder was a brawl on the ice and Logan's deep baritone egging them on. Next she knew she was foggy, fading in and out every time a loud noise or a brush of fabric tried to rouse her into consciousness but wasn't fully able too. She vaguely remembered the feeling of being lifted into the air and the quiet murmurings of Logan's voice as he set her down in a bed, but then there was nothing but blissful darkness.

o0o

Rogue awoke lazily, luxuriating in the feeling of her sheets, and snuggling into her pillow as she fought to hold onto the remnants of a Logan scented dream. She was in that wonderful half awake state where her dream of motorcycle leathers and white mocha lattes actually made sense.

She yawned, stretching languidly before relaxing back into the warmth of the sheet cocoon she'd somehow managed in her sleep. Abstractly, she knew Logan had to have carried her up here, but she could have giggled at the image of him trying to quietly tuck her in with two other teenage girls snoozing close by.

And speaking _of_ Kitty and Jubillee, how in the _world_ was their room this _quiet? _There was no such thing as 'waking up nicely' where they were involved. Her wake up calls usually consisted of someone franticly looking for their shoes in the dark and knocking everything off the desk in a deafening clatter before blinding her by turning on the overhead.

Slowly, Rogue opened her eyes, expecting to see the other girls still asleep, and their morning alarm silent. But the image that assaulted her eyes made her blink instead. Bare white walls. No posters of stupid boys bands, no metals or love letters tacked up over obnoxious pink paint. Not even Kitty's 'Hello Kitty' Christmas lights she'd gotten from her parents the year before were strung up in the corner. Just bare, white walls.

The realization hit her slowly. _This was not her room_. She glanced down at the bedding and found the light blue, masculine scented sheets weren't hers either; her sheets were covered in big red and purple flowers.

She sat up slowly, pushing herself up onto her elbow, rubbing a hand over her face to wipe the sleepiness away. The million dollar question now was: _If she wasn't in her room, where did Logan take her last night_?

Well, if she wanted to think logically -even if that was a painful thought while still lying in a warm bed- there was really only one other place he would trust to put her to bed down; his own room. But if that was, indeed, where he had put her last night, _where_ was _he_?

She looked around in a daze for a moment before her eyes settled on a large mound of blankets on the floor. A large mound with a furry black lump she could only assume was the back of Logan's head growing out of it. That and one delectably bare arm reaching up to wrap securely around his pillow, hinting his entire chest was bare beneath that blanket.

It was a shocking thought; that even in his most vulnerable moment -sleep- he was willing to be so... naked in her presence. Of course, he wasn't _naked_ -she didn't think he'd ever consider taking his pants off around her, and more because she was a teenage girl than anything else. He might as well be with how much skin he had on display, since everyone else made sure they were covered like nuns.

The lump that was Logan's head moved, nuzzling his pillow slightly before giving a loud puppish yawn of contentment. "You awake already? Suns not even up yet kid; go back to sleep."

She rubbed the side of her face sleepily, giving a noncommittal moan in reply. "What'm I doing in here and not my own room." she slurred slightly, trying to remember how to talk.

He turned his face slightly to peer up at her. "You really think I was about to break into the room of a bunch of teenage girls at 3am? Fat chance. Figure'd it'd be best to just toss you in my bed and explain to wheels later why you missed your morning classes."

She blinked dumbly at him for a minute. "I guess you're probably right. Why're you on the floor though?"

She thought he might have shrugged, but she wasn't sure what with the blankets everywhere. "I could explain tossing you in here so I didn't wake up your giggling sidekicks in the middle of the night; less easy to explain snuggle'n though."

This time it was her turn to shrug, trying desperately to look nonchalant in her half asleep state. "Your already going to be in trouble for the beer and letting me skip Mr. Summers gym class; might as well get to sinning while the sinnings good."

He yawned in contemplation for a moment, eyeing her as if she where particularly interesting this morning. "Eh, might as well, not like I can get in any worse trouble." And with that he was picking up his own cocoon of bedding and flopping into the bed next to her, arms snaking out faster than she thought possible at this hour and yanking her under the covers with him.

She let out a quiet squeal when she was engulfed by the blankets and fit snugly into a warm chest with a rumbling masculine purr for contentment, but she wasn't going to question a sleepy, _indulgent_ Logan who wanted to be affectionate.

It didn't take long for her to situate herself comfortably against him, though mildly wary of the bare arms that where fastened around her waist, and before she knew it, she was out again. Perfectly happy to skip her Tuesday classes in bed with him.

** Note: So I've had a lot of inspiration for this one lately, don't ask me why; I'm not sure. Also, don't freaj out over cuddly Logan; that actually gets explained. I PROMISE.**


End file.
